Mimi
by June JK
Summary: Koushiro no sabe cómo explicar el que se haya enamorado de Mimi y, cuando a Taichi se le ocurre decir que al varón el amor le entra por el estómago, él se da cuenta que su caso es sólo un acontecimiento que se explica solo: Mimi. O cuando preguntar por ayuda a sus amigos es lo peor que se le puede ocurrir. /Mishiro. [Intercambio del foro Proyecto 1-8, ¡felicidades Alanna Delteria!]


**Renuncia:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Personaje:** Izumi Koushirou y Tachikawa Mimi.

 **Advertencia:** Posible Occ, semi UA.

Fic dedicado a _Alanna Delteria_. Sólo queda decir que ojalá te gusten xD.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo único: Tacones.**

 **MIMÍ**

 **...**

Las reuniones entre amigos se ha vuelto la moda entre ellos las últimas semanas. Los fines de cada una lo ocupan para ver televisión en el cuarto de alguien y comer chatarra gratis mientras dejan el lugar como si un tornado lo hubiese azotado. Y, de entre las más preferidas están el cuarto de Yamato y el suyo propio. El de Yamato porque tiene pocas cosas y gran espacio, el suyo porque su mamá hace la mejor comida de Japón; mencionar que Yamato también sabe cocinar, pero la comida de una madre nadie la puede comparar.

De todas las cosas que gustan de hablar, son aquellas de las que uno preferiría _no hablar_. Esas que hacen de uno un desastre y que las matemáticas y leyes físicas no quepan todas en el cerebro, como a Koushirou le sucede desde hace más o menos dos semanas.

Dos semanas en que se dedicaba a observar a Mimi desaparecer de su vista a la hora del almuerzo para subir a la terraza junto a Sora y Hikari mientras Koushirou la observa a lo lejos en compañía de Taichi y Yamato, quienes últimamente no se han despegado de su lado; razón que atribuye a los exámenes que se avecinan la próxima semana y a que se quieren enterar de todo lo que al amor aparentemente no correspondido de Koushirou se trata.

Pero, aún con toda la buena voluntad que tiene para ayudarles, los problemas no sólo se pueden dejar de pensar y ya.

—¡Tierra a Koushirou! ¡Tierrrraaaa a Kouuuushirrrooooou!

—Déjalo Taichi, se ha vuelto a perder.

De Japón a New York, Mimí cambió muy poco. Cambió su labial, que ahora es más oscuro , de vestido que ahora es más corto y de mirada que se nota más profunda. Quizá habría de añadir también los tacones, que si bien ambos son bajos, Mimí le gana por dos centímetros cuando a ambos se les da por caminar al finalizar las clases.

También se ha fijado en sus gestos, que si bien ahora fuma y el maquillaje le borra las pecas, siguen dibujando la misma sonrisa. A veces, se dice a sí mismo, ha de ser su voz y la risa que suelta lo que lo ha embobado. Pero, también ha de admitir una variante importante:

 _—Es que niños ya no somos._

Y, de todas las cosas que a él le cuesta entender, es por qué sigue _no-pidiendo_ ayuda a sus amigos mientras comen en su cuarto lo que sea que a Taichi se le ha ocurrido traer. En algún momento de la conversación, recapitula, se le habrá salido algo porque Taichi no ha parado de hacer bromas en cuanto al pequeño _crush_ que tiene Koushirou. Que en si sólo es _algo-raro-que-sólo-le-pasa-cuando-Mimí-está-cerca-al-cual-aún-no-logra-darle-una-explicación-lógica_.

Entre charla y charla, Taichi le ha dicho que el amor al varón le entra por el estómago, pero con la comida que Mimi le ha invitado al menos unas dos veces sólo lo han dejado fulminado y corriendo al baño cada que le gruñe el estómago o las ganas de vomitar le llegan sólo al recordar.

—No me explico cómo arroz, crema batida y huevo te pueden envenenar.

—Es que lo ha heredado, Taichi, a sus habilidades en la cocina, digo. No es ella, son sus genes.

El castaño ríe por media hora mientras Koushiro busca una explicación lógica al asunto: ¿No que el amor les llega por el estómago? Porque si no, el amor se escapa a cada carrera que le quita el aire.

Pero entonces llega Yamato con doctorado que, en cuanto a chicas se refiere, no va más allá de las fans y de lo que con Sora dizque han avanzando.

—Taichi está loco, Koushirou. ¿Cómo siquiera le has creído? El amor a un varón le llega por los ojos.

Si es por los ojos, la cosa le es más lógica. Ha de ser el perfume, razona con detenimiento, la loción que se debe poner cada día o el aroma a flores que el cabello de Mimi desprende. También se ha fijado en el maquillaje que, si bien no es mucho, la resalta tres cuadras para adelante. También, se ha de explicar muy en el fondo de su ya retorcido corazón, se puede deber al cuerpo que se ha modelado solo con los años, o...

O quizá los tacones tengan mucho que ver, esos que lleva para salir los fines de semana y que tan bien le quedan. Parte de su feminidad sin duda, esa que a Mimí se le desborda por los poros.

Y, aún con toda las de ganar, lo último no le parece.

La otra vez, bajando las gradas de una tienda comercial en una carrera de vida o muerte por culpa de su estómago, se ha tropezado con Mimi y le ha tirado la comida además de romperle el taco que no sabe por qué lo llevaba y casi, casi ver lo que no se debe. Recuerda que ella arrugó el ceño y clavó sus dedos en las cuencas oculares del pelirrojo.

Si el amor le entró por los ojos, entonces debe de ser literal.

—Pero, Koushirou —replica entonces Jou, quien se ha mantenido callado hasta el momento—, ¿No es sólo _Mimi_ la que te gusta?

Para empezar, de todas las opciones que tenía para explicar ese calor en sus mejillas cada que ella está cerca, esa fue de las primeras. La sonrisa en su rostro, los comentarios que suelta y que le hacen reír, al forma en que se desenvuelve, su voz. La persona en si que es Mimi le es inexplicable. PERO decir ello en voz alta ya es muy embarazoso y lo bochornoso prefiere ahorrárselo.

Y, aunque el momento sentimental y vergonzoso entre amigos había terminado hace ya más de media hora con la llegada de Mimi y las demás, había algo que no se le ha podido quitar de la mente aún cuando a Yamato, aprovechando que Sora se fue a no sabe dónde, se le ha salido un _Me voy a declarar un día de estos_ que fue comidilla entre el grupo por más de una semana.

 _¿Le gusta sólo Mimi y ya?_

Cuando un pensamiento así solía cruzar su mente y mantenerlo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, le bastaba sólo rememorar a Mimi, su sonrisa, la mirada iluminada y emocionada con que mira las estrellas y los comentarios inocentes que a veces le suelta de camino al colegio para volver a recobrar el sueño y pensar que si, que Jou podría tener la razón.

—Ah, ¿cuánto cuestan los tacones Taichi?

—No sé, ¿por qué?

—A Mimí le hacen falta nuevos.

Más tarde, cuando todo el grupo se hubiese ido, se esparciría rápidamente que Koushirou es un fetichista y amante nada disimulado de los tacones porque a Taichi se le habrá ido la confidencialidad y preguntado a todo el mundo.

 _—¿A los tacones sólo les falta el látigo, no?_

.

Son unas semanas más tarde, cuando al fin ha descubierto lo que siente, recaspitula que ha empezado a salir con Mimi cuando a Taichi se la ha salido sin querer el _A_ _Koushirou le gusta Mimi_ en la reunión cuando fue su turno de perderse.

—No puedo creer que seamos semi-novios —que es como Mimi había bautizado la relación—. Debo de agradecer a Taichi y su gran boca.

—O a Yamato por no detenerlo —rió Mimi.

—Pero, aún sigo sin entender por qué dicen que soy masoquista.

Ambos ríen mientras caminan por el centro comercial y Mimi se detiene en una estantería con montones de modelos de zapatos. Es en momentos como esos en que a Koushirou le duele sacar la billetera y, al mismo tiempo se deleita con el simple hecho de ver a Mimi toda emocionada escogiendo sus nuevos tacones.

Momento así se pregunta qué es lo que más le gusta de ella.

Sólo entonces depara en que la muchacha ha estado mirándole con una sonrisita traviesa.

—A veces creo que lo piensas mucho, Koushirou —replica la pelirroja un domingo, cuando van al centro a por un par de zapatos de tacón—. Quizá sólo te gustan _mis_ tacones y el _tap-tap_ que hacen cuando camino junto a ti. ¿Pagarás el látigo también?

Es hace una semana también cuando en vez de Yamato a Sora se le ocurrió declararse primero. Pero, ni aún con toda la comidilla que se pudo haber armado, se sorprende ver que en realidad todos sabían lo de ellos.

Mimí no ha cambiado mucho y hay una diferencia de cinco centímetros el uno del otro, pero que cuando en el piso no deja de sonar el _Tap-Tap_ de los tacones, se da cuenta que, a pesar de que él lo sabe, dos centímetros de diferencia —que ahora parecen tres—, un cigarrillo y maquillaje no cambian nada a Mimi.

Sigue siendo ella, quizá más juguetona y algo atrevida, pero sigue siendo Mimi, la mujer que lo ha enamorado metiéndole los dedos en los ojos y casi envenenarlos con sólo arroz, huevo y crema batida.

* * *

 **FIN**

 _Solo decir que escribir de esta pareja me ha costado, creo que Kou-chan me salió algo occ. Jaja. En fin, Feliz Navidad atrasada y que el Año Nuevo venga con todo lo bueno para ti, Alanna._

 _Sobre la altura no tengo mucho que decir, pero por ahí me encantó que Mimi en tacones es dos centímetros más alta que Koushirou. Jaja._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
